


Thank God You’re Here and Not Dead

by Leo2187



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Hugging, I cannot write sex scenes for shit, Life-Affirming Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Paris is a very fun city and I use it A LOT!, Thats why I made it mature because I was unsure, big shocker right there, can we just have these two have a straight up crying session after Lee’s death please, if people get mad they mad, men showing emotions, whoop!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo2187/pseuds/Leo2187
Summary: Harry comes home after informing the Unwin’s of Lee’s death and finds Merlin there waiting for him. Harry finds that Merlin might be the right amount of comfort that he needs.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart/Hamish Mycroft
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kingsman





	Thank God You’re Here and Not Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a fanfic called Of Holding Back and Holding by BuffyRowan. Which is very good so that’s why they’re similar and I liked the idea of Merlin and Galahad having “Life-affirming sex” a bit after Lee’s death. Sorry if it feels like I copied, I just liked the idea. Also I apologize for this being long I write a lot

Harry Hart probably just had the worst day of his life. Okay maybe third worst. His worst was the day Lee died, second when he came out to his extremely homophobic, shit excuses that were his parents, and third, today. He had to go to the Unwin’s household and report that Lee was dead. The excuse was always some kind of car accident. In this situation he could at least say he died protecting others. He was so distraught and wanted nothing more than to breakdown in front of the Unwin’s but he held his composure. It saddened his heart seeing the little boy on the floor playing. He gave the boy his father’s insignia necklace in case if he ever needed Kingsman in the future and the code to say to the operator. His heart ached for Lee’s family and worse in the fact since he felt at fault in this situation. Lee had been his candidate after all. If only he hadn’t been so brave.

Dark thoughts started rushing in but shoved them away and wanted to save them for going home. He had spoken with Arthur earlier that day which was another testament to his bad mood and Arthur saying that since Lee wasn’t quite one of them yet, they shouldn’t make the death report at all. Harry practically screamed at the man which was something he did very rarely. “Calm down Galahad you can make the report if you feel it is necessary” he remembers Merlin saying. At this point it was no longer Merlin’s job to make sure that Galahad was safe along with other agents, but to try and get Harry to calm down if he ever went crazy in Arthur’s office. Harry then lets his thoughts drift back to Lee as he opens his door. He slams it shut and goes into his living room area and sets down his jacket. He walks towards the dining area when the kitchen lights flick on. “Hello there Agent Galahad.” “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST MERLIN YOU SCARED ME!” “Sorry about that Harry, didn’t know what else to do.” “You could have easily called me via our glasses or a phone.” “Aye I could’ve, but then I wouldn’t have seen you quickly go into your defense stance, good job by the way.” Harry looks down at his arms and sees that they are in fact in a defense position. He slowly lowers them down and lets out a big sigh. “Why are you here Hamish?” 

“To comfort you Harry, I know how hard this is hitting you, I could tell in the meeting today.” “You already comforted me in my hotel room Hamish, that was enough.” “I don’t think a night of trying to make each other laugh and cuddling each other throughout the night was enough.” “I..I Hamish please just go.” Merlin gets up from the chair that he was sitting in and walks over to Harry. “Harry please, let it out, I’m here for ye.” “I..I..I” But Harry’s words are cut off by him crying. In the next few seconds he’s practically sobbing. He fell onto Merlin’s body and Merlin sweeps him up in his arms. “There you go Harry” Merlin sniffs before continuing the sentence “just let it out.” It isn’t long before Merlin is crying as well as he’s stroking his hands up and down Harry’s back to comfort him. “Who.. knew..that..the..emotionless..stone cold.. tech genius.. could cry at all.” “Hehehe well you know and you better enjoy this cause it’s never gonna happen again Harry Hart believe me.” 

They stay like that for a moment with Merlin continuing to stroke Harry’s back with his careful hands and Harry trying to regain his breath as he lets out a few more sobs. Reluctantly Harry pulls away from Merlin’s embrace and wipes a tear off his and Merlin’s face. “Uhh Hamish would you like to...” “Stay? Of course I can Harry.” Harry takes Merlin’s hand and leads him into the living room area, where they sit down side by side. Harry takes no time in wrapping his arms around Merlin’s body. At first Merlin shocked at this physical affection from his friend but leans into the embrace and begins to thread his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Thank you so much Hamish I...it’s better to grieve and have someone along in pain with you and there to comfort you through it.” “Aye. I guess it is Harry.” Again they stay there for a moment, listening to each other’s slow breaths, taking in the warmth of each other. Just happy that they are both here, alive, and for right now, safe. “Hamish may I ask something? And I do hope that you will not be offended by it.” “Do whatever ye need to Harry.” “It’s just with you here and after..everything that’s happened..I..want you to stay.” “I’ve already agreed to stay Harry Hart, there’s no need to worry about that.” “I.I meant staying the night..or the whole week..oh bugger it all.. just stay with me tonight, I think I need something else to comfort me.” “What ugh Harry what are you....ohhh.ohhhhhh.oh okay. I...but Harry I..” “I think it’s about time to stop playing Hamish. I know you are my best friend and there is nothing in the world that could ruin that relationship but after Lee’s death I..I would like something new. Especially something that makes me so happy.” 

“I..make ye happy?” “Well of course you do Hamish. You are always the source of my happiness and would do anything for you.” “Harry I.. ohh Harry I..I agree.” “With what precisely?” “That we stop playing, do something that will make us happy after this time of distraught and horrific events. I..love you Harry Hart. And nothing would make me happier then staying the whole damn week with you. But tonight.” Merlin cuts himself off by leaning his head to kiss Harry. Harry melts into it and and palms the back of Merlin’s head. “Tonight” Merlin moves his head down to nip at Harry’s neck “let me comfort you Harry. “Ohh Hamish” Harry allows himself to fall onto the couch, allowing Merlin to be on top of him. “Let me comfort you” Merlin says again as he presses more and more kisses to Harry’s neck. “Ohh you bastard come back up here.” Merlin move his head back up so Harry can sweep him into a deep kiss that they both melt into. Harry throws his arms around Merlin’s neck and pulls him closer. Merlin moans into Harry’s mouth and breaks apart from the kiss to catch a quick breath. They continue this action of passionately kissing each other and wrapping arms around each other to secure the fact that the other is in fact alive and in their arms. Tongues are locked together not to take control, but to just simply taste the warmth surrounding each other. Harry even grinds up against Merlin’s crotch to get a sound of pleasure out of both of them. “Hamish..would you like too..” “Take this to your bedroom?” Before continuing the sentence he gives a quick kiss to Harry’s lips, “Absolutely Harry.” 

They both gradually help each other up and Harry takes Merlin’s hand again and leads him up the stairs to his bedroom. Merlin presses softer kisses to Harry’s lips as they stumble into Harry’s bedroom. Harry sweeps them into another deep kiss and Merlin closes the door with his foot. Harry practically jumps on Merlin and wraps his legs around Merlin’s waist and throws his arms around Merlin’s neck to sweep him into a deep, needy kiss. Merlin can’t quite take the weight but luckily it has them falling on the bed. They stay in this wonderful position for a while not wanting to ruin this already perfect moment. “Hamish darling you are wonderful.” Merlin smiles at that. “Well you’re not so bad yourself Mr.Hart.” “Hmmmm being formal in bed, I like it” Harry says while moving his head to mark Merlin’s neck. “Would you like to take off your clothes or would you like me to do it for you?” “I would like you to do it, you with your careful hands.” “Of course I handle everything precious with care” Merlin says as he strokes Harry’s cheekbone and Harry face turn pink. “Please I assure you I’m not precious.” “No, you’re the most precious thing in he world.” Harry’s face became more pink. “Poetic and formal in bed, you’re perfect.” “I’ll tell you now Harry I have my faults and mistakes here and there.” “I’m very doubtful of that.” It’s now Merlin’s turn to blush. Harry unwraps himself from Merlin to give him room to undress him. Merlin works carefully on Harry’s clothes as he also presses soft kisses everywhere on Harry’s face. Harry begins to undress Merlin as well. When Harry’s suit jacket and shirt are off, Merlin carefully moves his hand down Harry’s chest and torso, lining a scar or a bruise on there, softly caressing skin. When Merlin’s shirt is off, Harry cups both of his hands around Merlin’s neck and slowly moves them down Merlin’s chest. “How do you work behind a desk with a body like this” Harry asks as he begins to kiss every part of Merlin’s chest. “I..I don’t know Harry try to stay fit. Can’t be the only agent with a good body.” “No one has one as good as yours Hamish.” “Could say the same about you Harry.” “Ohh Hamish please just get these goddamn trousers off me.” “Hmmm” Merlin hums as he kisses Harry’s shoulder “for someone with a reputation for being late you’re awfully impatient.” “Ohh be quiet and just get on with it you sexy brained man.” 

“You think my brain is sexy?” “Oh course how could I not, but I do believe all of you is rather sexy.” “Alright alright I see through your cunning ruse.” “Whatever are you talking about Hamish” Harry looked so innocent with his pretty brown eyes and flushed expression. “I’ll take off your trousers now.” “Ohh very clever of you although I wasn’t playing a ruse on you I really was complementing you Hamish.” “Thank ye Harry.” “But I do admire that you’d like to move this along Hamish.” “Hmhmhmm Of course Harry. Merlin then moves his hands down to slowly and carefully removes Harry’s trousers. “So beautiful.” Merlin then moves his head down to press his cheek on Harry’s thigh. “Hamish..I” “Harry, if I am to do this I want to learn every part of you.” “Ohh oh.. well then continue Hamish.” “With much pleasure Harry.” Merlin places gentle kisses up Harry’s thighs and allows his hands to roam all around Harry’s body. After Merlin does that he comes back up to Harry and captures Harry’s hand in his. He places a very gentle kiss on Harry’s hand “Pretty, precious man.” “Oh Hamish don’t flatter me you’ve already gotten me into bed.” “Can’t I just spoil you, I am supposed to be comforting you after all.” “Hmm alright alright our organization is built on being a gentlemen.” “Don’t mention Kingsman in bed Harry Hart” Merlin says as he moves his head down to kiss Harry’s neck. “Alright Hamish” Harry takes in a sharp breath. The word Kingsman makes him think of Lee. Before he knows it he’s crying again. “Why Harry you’re crying” Merlin moves his hands to caress and wipe the tears from Harry’s face. “It’s fine.. Hamish I..” “You don’t often cry in bed.” “No I don’t.” “It’s alright Harry lay down.” 

Harry then lays down on his side and Merlin joins him in a similar state. Merlin then begins to thread his fingers through Harry’s hair once more. Harry throws an arm around Merlin’s neck and starts to move his hand up and down Merlin’s back, coaxing small shivers out of the man. Harry then throws a leg around Merlin’s waist to pull him closer. “Alright now Harry?” “I guess so with you here it makes me feel better anyways.” Both men smile at that and Harry uses his other arm to reach up and stroke Merlin’s cheek. Merlin then leans their foreheads together. “It’s alright now Harry I’m here.” “He had a little boy, a son, and Arthur didn’t even want to make the report cause we wasn’t an agent.” “Well Arthur always has been a snob and a bastard.” “I don’t get it. Our organization was built on being a gentlemen and manners when Arthur has none of that to him.” “Maybe if you’re lucky Harry, you’ll become Arthur someday.” “I doubt that.” “Yeah.. but, if you do, I’ll stand by your side. Always.” “Ohh come here Hamish.” Harry leans his face in to get another kiss out of Merlin. Merlin easily melts into it and returns every kiss Harry asks of him. Paired with some shuffling Harry completely wraps his legs around Merlin’s waist and does the same with his arms around Merlin’s neck. Merlin places his hands on Harry’s head to pull him closer and both men moan softly in each other’s mouths. Harry then grinds against Merlin, having the man let out a breathy sound of pleasure. “Ugh Harry I.” “Would you like to take off our pants now darling?” “Oh god yes Harry.” They lock tongues once more and quickly get each other’s pants off. Harry continues his tirade of grinding against Merlin in which Merlin arches into it. Soft moans and names are called out in the process. “Fuck Hamish I..ohh yes.” “Let me comfort you...Harry.” “Ugh ohh yes.” Merlin slowly and carefully was able to get on top of Harry. “Ohh~ feeling mischievous are you Hamish, I like it.” “Do you now?” “Very much. Now come here and…screw me until..I don’t know just make an amused sound like I said something really seductive.” “Hmmmmmm~.” As Merlin grinds down on Harry, Harry arches up to it and little wonderful sounds keep coming out of his mouth. 

“Ugh Hamish oh Hamish~” “That’s right...ugh I’m here Harry.” “Oh god Hamish..you are fantastic I just.. want to stay here with you in bed and I know this may sound sappy as hell but I would love to just stay in here in this bed with you forever.” “It’s probably just because of my body.” “To be honest Hamish it’s for so much more then that.” Merlin stops moving for a moment. “Just a quick question, when did you realize you loved me?” “When we were captured in Prague. When you screamed ‘I will do anything to protect him. Kill me but I’ll still be there to protect him, even in death. Do anything you like to me but just let him go.’” “Wow can’t believe you remembered that.” “How could I forget? I also fell in love with you when you agreed to run away with me for a night in Paris. It was fun and wonderful and I..I’m rambling.” “No no Harry I..I like it when you talk. Comforts me actually knowing that you’re here with me.” “Whatever do you really mean Hamish?” “I mean thank god you’re here and and not dead. As much as I cared for Lee, I..care for you more and if you were dead I..wouldn’t know what to do.” “Hamish, darling... looks like we both need to comfort each other.” Both softly laugh. “Aye. I guess we do.” “Hamish we don’t have to do this, if you’re not comfortable.” “I am comfortable Harry, you’re here after all.” “Hmmm come here Hamish.” Reached up to pull Merlin closer and locked lips with him again. “Hmm Harry.. I thought was going to be the one to comfort you.” “Hmm well then Hamish..I’m here and all yours.” “Yes thank god you’re here. I love you Harry.” “And I love you Hamish. Now just stay and comfort me.” “Yes Harry.” Merlin grinds down again and they get back into their rhythm. Harry kisses parts of Merlin’s neck to muffle some of his moans but Merlin pulls away to talk to Harry again. “Harry..we’re the only ones here..you ugh don’t have to hold back from me.” “Ughh ohhh okay Hamish.” Deep kisses are traded between the two of them and Merlin occasionally bites at Harry’s neck. 

Harry alway wanted this. To have Merlin make love to him until he could hardly breathe. And when Merlin perfectly grinded down and created friction and their cocks sliding together and oh~-. Harry’s own thoughts were cut off by letting out a large moan “Ahh Hamish I ohh Hamish.” “Harry...Harry I’m ugh I’m here.” “Ugh yes.” They share a heated kiss before Harry moans into Merlin’s mouth as he comes. They break the kiss quickly so Harry can throw his head back as he comes further. “Ahhh ugh Hamish fuck ughh Hamish.” Just getting a glimpse of Harry’s blissed out face helps Merlin to come as well. He wraps his arms tighter around Harry. “Ughh ohh fuck Harry ugh Harry”. They laugh softly as they attempt to regain their breath. They lean their foreheads together as their breathing became a regular pace. “Would..you like me to clean up our mess.” “Ohh as much as I wanted to have sex with you after all of these years, I never wanted you to say that to me.” They laugh again. “I’ll just have you clean up now.” “Oh no fucking way Hamish.” “Alright I’m going.” Merlin got up and grabbed a small rag. He headed back upstairs and saw a wonderful sight. Harry’s hair rumpled, eyes closed, and beautifully laying down with the linen sheets barely covering his waist, and the moonlight perfectly hitting his face. “You’re a beautiful man Harry Hart.” “Hmm please don’t flatter me I already seduced you.” “You didn’t seduce me Harry, I just agreed to comfort you.” “Hmm come here you sexy man.” Harry reaches up to give Merlin a deep kiss. “We have very similar definitions of comfort Hamish.” Merlin laughs as he begins to clean up their mess while Harry just stares at him. He likes seeing Merlin like this. Glasses tilted to the side, a little sweaty, calm, and moonlight perfectly lighting up his face. Merlin looks back at Harry to see him staring at him. 

“Like what you see Harry?” Merlin says it in a joking term. “Very much Hamish” Harry gives Merlin a deep kiss. “I..I’ll go throw this rag out I’ll give you a new one.” “Hmm thank you Hamish.” Hamish threw the rag out quickly and climbed into Harry’s bed. “You can rest now Harry, I’m here.” “I know..I know..just thank you Hamish I needed this for tonight. Again you seem like the only person who understood my pain. And you understand it now.” Merlin ran a hand through Harry’s hair and palmed the back of his head. “I’ll always understand your pain, be here to comfort you, and to go through the pain along with you.” “Stay..” “Of course...I’ll never leave your side.” Harry snuggled up closer to Merlin. “I love you Hamish..really I do.” “Could we at least talk about this in the morning?” “This?” “I mean us..our relationship.” “Of course Hamish.I just wanted you to know to at least, but it’s a start somewhere for us.. I love you Hamish.” “I love you too Harry.” Harry woke up to a nice sight. Merlin’s face covered with a pillow, the messy sheets wrapped around him, and arm thrown around Harry. Harry just stares in admiration until Merlin slowly woke up. Merlin smiles as he runs a hand quickly through Harry’s hair. “Hi” Merlin’s voice groggy and deep. “Good morning Hamish.” “I feel like such an asshole.” “What why?” “I sleep with you and I can’t even make breakfast for you.” “Mhmm don’t worry, I can make something.” “Still feel bad about it.” “Ohh don’t worry about it, you’ve done enough for me.” Harry gave Merlin a soft kiss before getting up and putting on yesterday’s dress shirt and trousers. Merlin got dressed like he normally would. They ate a quick breakfast before Merlin made tea and they sat down in the living room. “So you promised me we would talk about our relationship.” “Right, yes I did.” “So again I’ll ask you when did you really fall in love with me?” “I can’t quite pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with you, I used Prague and Paris as an excuse. I guess overtime I fell in love with you when I saw that you would do absolutely anything to protect me, and you care for me and whenever..whenever I’m with you..I feel at home, comfortable, safe. I’m sorry I rushed it. We should have gone on a few dates before doing that.” “No Harry I-.” “No please Hamish. Let me apologize. I just..I wanted and needed something to let me know not only am I here and alive but I am loved by someone so that..I don’t know just to make myself feel better. I’m so sorry Hamish.” 

“Harry ye don’t have to apologize seriously. I understand what you’re going through I understand that you needed to feel loved and cared for that night, I needed it to...and I would have easily stopped if I or you didn’t want to do it. Harry I love you too. I have ever since Paris honestly. You also understood me, you know my comfort zones, you’re the only person I have proper physical contact with, and you’ve helped me to grow as a person. I’m more nice now I can show my emotions more often and I don’t mind it. I would like a proper relationship though. If I am going to enjoy you and love you..I want to do it properly Harry.” “Of course I understand that. So Hamish if it’s not too much...would you like to go out on a date with me?” “Yes..Harry,I would love that.” Harry gave Merlin a soft kiss before Merlin got up from the couch and walked towards the door. “I better go then.” “We’re still on our mental health leave because of Lee and you’d said you’d stay.” Merlin thought about it Harry had asked him to stay. “Ohh well now that’s settled, I think I would like to spend the rest of my leave locked in your house with you.” “Ohhh~very well then Hamish.” Merlin locked the door behind him and Harry quickly walked over to Merlin and wrapped his legs around his waist. Their lips met in a violent kiss before they broke apart . “I’d very much like to spend all of my time with you Hamish.” “So do I Harry. I love you.” “Love you too Hamish.” Their lips lock once more as they continue on with their pleasure, enjoying each other and giving each other the comfort they needed.


End file.
